Generation of a process flow diagram can be a tedious task for a user. Users typically have to select particular process flow components, define every connection, decision, etc. This can be problematic from not only a time efficiency standpoint but also hinder productivity of a user. Moreover, many process flow diagrams are created for particular business purposes including compliance with policy and regulations. This can present additional challenges for a user when working with applications/services that are not tailored to contemplate such concerns.
As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to management of automated generation of a process flow diagram from received input, among other examples.